


Little Red String

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Crack, Gift Fic, M/M, Picset, Slice of Life, Soulmates, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: Ma always told me that you're connected to your soulmate by a red string.It didn’t take me long to realize that wasn’t quite right...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Little Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> For the Prompt Bingo full “Soulmates”

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are not mine nor do I earn any money.
> 
> From tobeconspicuous for soul_writerr.
> 
> A very late birthday gift.


End file.
